Don't Forget Me
by Syropae
Summary: REPOSTED: LinkxMidna oneshot.


**IMPORTANT Author's Note:** Lyrics are by Way Out West: Don't Forget Me. I've had some complaints about them being repetitive, but that kind of is the point. If you would like an mp3 of this song, just let me know, its rather haunting (those who watch greys anatomy will find it familiar, in 2nd season Bring the Pain). Tenses have been fixed, I apologize for the mistakes. I usually write in past tense (ANTH major) but I feel that present tense really creates a raw emotion within stories, I shall try to be more careful next time. This particular story is like a one-off from my other work in progress, Enduring Twilight. Some themes represented here can be found in that story, i.e historical references to OOT.

Thanks!

* * *

She sits wordlessly, watching the shadows across the floors. Her eyes remain dark hues of crimson, her soft skin glowing with ancient runes. Her world is safe. Unlike the light, her world consists of dark creatures, a strange beauty. Time does not exist in twilight, it is forever. She remembers that fateful day, when her world collided with _his_, when she was transformed, when she became…someone else. And she remembers that day, when all was restored. She cannot forget him, her hero, her savior…

_There's just one thing that I need to say _

_Before I close my eyes and walk away _

_There's just one thing that I need to feel _

_Before I walk away against my will _

"Link I….Goodbye…" Her last words when she left him, left everything new and foreign, when she left her heart. Twilight no longer held peace. All she wants now is him.

_There's just one thing that I need to hear _

_Before I walk away for the last time _

_There's just one thing that I need to see _

_Before I take this chance and set us free _

He overwhelms her senses, destroying her piece by piece. She wanders across the bridge of her palace, looking down across her kingdom, the land she belong to. She could never live in his world, she knew this…. and he would have to give up everything to belong in hers. She knew…She knew he loves her...love her. She knew he didn't want her to go, she didn't want to go. But she needed to leave then, she had to leave. She is a ruler, with responsibilities to her people. She could not stay.

_Don't forget me _

_Don't regret me _

_Don't suspect me _

_Don't neglect me _

She watches the great birds fly high into the lit sky. Their existence holds very little meaning, very little purpose. And her existence…it holds everything.

_The memory of this still reminds me of you _

_And that is where you'll find me _

As she walks along the grounds, she remembers everything. Her chance encounter with him, her battle with Zant, her unspoken bond and understanding with Zelda. Zelda was her light form, and herself the shadow. Her moments of tenderness with Link. How often she wished to speak of her affections when she was with him. And now, she wishes to just be near him.

_The memory of this still reminds me of you _

_And that is where you'll find me_

She knows he has married another, the gentle girl she despised. She knows that was his life before Zant and Ganondorf destroyed lives. She knows he does not love his wife, the mother of his children.

_There's just one thing that I need to say _

_Before I close my eyes and walk away _

_There's just one thing that I need to feel _

_Before I walk away against my will _

That day, when she walked away, she knew they could never be together. And in that moment, she understood the pain that Zelda often felt for the ancient hero, before their realms became intertwined, before the Great War and the destruction of the forest.

_Don't forget me _

_Don't regret me _

_The memory of this still reminds me of you _

Sometimes, she would attempt to reconstruct the mirror. How she wanted to go back to his world, to stare into the ice of his eyes, to understand his own rejection and pain… But she knew that she was missing a piece and could never find it…

_Don't suspect me _

_Don't neglect me _

_The memory of this still reminds me of you_

* * *

He sits at the fortress, the frame of the mirror rusted and neglected. None live in the desert now, save for a few bandits of the late King Bulbin. They do not disturb him here. He holds a fragment of the mirror he kept when she left. Sometimes he would spend days here, watching and waiting for her return, knowing she will never break through.

He loves her and misses her desperately, and yet he must move on.

_Don't forget me _

_Don't regret me _

_The memory of this still reminds me of you _

He can feel her presence here, when twilight hits his world. It for a few moments that he can feel her, breathe her scent and almost feel her. He can hear her voice, strong yet feminine. He can almost see her, her beautiful form and glowing eyes.

_Don't suspect me _

_Don't neglect me _

_The memory of this still reminds me of you _

And then, when night falls, she is gone, and he feels her no more. He stays all night, waiting to feel her presence again at sunrise, when twilight meets his world once more. He lives in these moments, her presence strongest at this fortress, and diluting everywhere else.

Only in twilight can he ever be with her.

End.


End file.
